I'm Still Waiting P2Une Chanson D'Amour Française
by Takato Lover16
Summary: I wonder away in the darkness: is he looking at the same sky? Is light, dark, water, earth, the same, away from me – across all those murderous oceans – guilty for the death of mine and Izzy's love.


_**Hello, everyone! :') Long time no see, huh? Well… I've suddenly had a random breath of inspiration for this story (finally), and I decided to give this new idea a whirl. From now, this entire story will be in Tai's point of view, to save confusion, etc. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new addition to the 'I'm Still Waiting' story! :') **_

_**Oh, and please R&R. :'D :'D **_

Prologue - Dérive vers les océans

"I'm really glad you didn't have to go to America" I'm tightly holding your light frame, before a grand sunset of oranges and pinks.

You say nothing – looking perfect, with that fiery hair of yours, blowing, inextinguishable, with the heavenly streaming by the fence. Light raindrops are scattering and breaking apart, sprinkling mist within the residue of it all; all in all, a perfect juxtaposition.

"I want to stay here, with you, forever" Confessing, I peer over your shoulder and begin my advance; lip bound.

Mouths fitting together like a jigsaw, our tongues brush with passion and an instant excitement – love intertwining in the perfection of the moment.

'Love, that makes me want to give you all I am.'

Crash!

A thunder clap exploded – red sky split and bled lightning drops, bloodstained meadows and tree tops; preoccupied with its anger to notice the devastation. Eyes flapping like a drum kit, I inwardly groaned – another dream.

Mouth agape, as if screaming, sunken deep into the pillow, screaming in deep, non-bleeding wounds – too deeply dug; trenching, without a bloodstained wall. It hadn't hurt. When he left, it hadn't hurt one bit.

Feeling logic overwhelms me in the form of: 'I don't love him, or this'd be killing me, inside' notion, I'd just let him move along, leaving me with my loneliness – the loneliness is I have left of him; the cherished tears, remembrances, even within the misery of this eternal.

Sometimes, I still see his sleeping self resting aside me, right here, on my bed, with me; yet within all the pretending of being just fine and simply fine, his face is the only thing in my mind, since that no worded au revoir – that no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, photograph, of kiss and tell, of la la lei's, and just of high-pitched happiness, chording in the sun.

Izzy never did like photographs – he thought himself ugly – what an idiot; what a beautifully clever moron. A milky scent – which chocolate smell, of a melt in the heat, captured in the still image, stored in the 'memories of love' area of my brain.

I wonder away in the darkness: is he looking at the same sky? Is light, dark, water, earth, the same away from me – across all those murderous oceans – guilty for the death of mine and Izzy's love.

Deep blue hidden away in my eclipsed room, seventeen year old fingers traced along for some kind of light source; a simple illumination. Igniting the beginning bedside lamp, I scrambled my sheets in a tiding motion, removing every piece of rubble and stony obstacle; finally comfortable again, my eyes wander and land, unexpectedly, on the calendar summiting somewhat tauntingly upon where it hung.

Monday night, seems just like Monday night; Monday night just after the Sunday brunch – that vanilla ice-cream kissed Monday night/Sunday dawning. It all feels just a little too recent.

Desperate for company, I stretch, grasping my iPod dock remote and let out a groan of aching – feeling, all the while, like a fifty year old. Pushing 'shuffle' and 'play' not long thereafter, I thought the device muted, until a gentle pitter patter of rain on glass flooded into the empty silence of 4:32am.

At that moment, for the first time, I wanted to shut Celine Dion the hell up – sometimes I think my iPod must hate me:

'_I listen to the sound of the rain falling down my window, Praying for a gentle wind to bring my baby back again; Trying to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger; Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine'_

I closed my eyes, in attempt of some slumber – cursing at the relevance.

'_I lie awake, 'cause I can't take another night lonely; It's been too long, I can't hold on no more'_

Smiling within the tears, I remembered all our good times together, those sweetly bitter times.

'_I'm leaving on the next plane out, 'cause I gotta see my baby; it's been too long since I held him in my arms, and I just won't sleep at night, Until he's sleeping here beside me, here beside me'_

I wish I could leave on a plane, to see him again. But Izzy doesn't want that – he said so himself. Never wanting me to chase after him – to wait for him; I guess he wanted his freedom, someone, and somewhere, in America.

Succumbing to the sadness, I pushed 'next' and plopped back down.

'_Too many times for I had longed for you; can't see the point in dreaming, so I'll just let it go' _

Then, I felt the waking world escape my reach – our lips joining together, once more.

I'd never wanted to be a tent peg.

_**Thank you all so much for reading! :'D **_

_**Now, about the whole French thing – it's a loooooooong story, involving May Day, of the James Bond Film 'A View To A Kill', and I built a whole plot from the French thing, so please try and stick with it! :') **_

_**And, just if you were wondering, the direct translation of the prologue title is: 'Drift Towards The Oceans' **_

_**Oh! And all the songs used in this chapter are, in this order, as follows: **_

_**1. Katherine Jenkins – Fear of Falling **_

_**2. Celine Dion – Next Plane Out **_

_**3. Rie Fu – Dreams Be **_

_**Give them a listen – who knows; one could end up being your favourite songs, ever! :') **_

_**Thank you all so much, once more; and I'm enjoying writing this story again, incredibly! :'D :'D **_

_**I'll see you all again, very soon! **_

_**Please write me a review – even a little one will do! :') :') **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
